Merlin and the Mystery of the Missing People
by Kitkan
Summary: What'll happen when the Doctor and Amy visit Camelot and the lengendry Merlin? And of the mystery of the missing people...  rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

"So where are we off to today Doctor" asked Amy.

"No idea, the universe hopefully" he replied back. Amy looked at him exasperated.

"I was hoping for something a bit more, local?" Amy said. The Doctor flashed her his cheesy grin.

"Sure whatever" he said. He picked up a hammer and began banging it on the console.

Amy frowned at him, the Doctor clanging his way around the Tardis like a madman.

"So where were you planning on today? We've seen Romans, vampires, angels and werewolves"

"Werewolves?"

"Oops wrong person!"

Amy stared coldly at him.

"I've got it how about wizards Amy!"

"You mean like Harry Potter?"

"Nah I was thinking more Merlin"

"As Merlin and King Arthur, and the round table thingy"

"Exactamundo"

"Riiight, isn't that suppose to be lengend"

"Amy, I was at Arthur's ceremony when he was crowned king"

"Suuuuure"

"Alright I'll show you then" said Doctor. He grinned and then began skipping around

the Tardis, turning a few levers on the console while pressing a couple of buttons. He smiled gleefully to himself, while muttering about Captain Jack, a toaster and some banana's under his breath. Amy couldn't help but grin at his lunacy.

o0o0o0o

"Smell that air Amy" shouted the Doctor, flinging open the Tardis doors, "it's amazing, just so amazing! And look the grass!"

Amy stepped out of the Tardis door, and wrinkled her nose.

"Yeah the air smells disgusting, what is that? Horse manure?"

"Pigs manure"

"Great"

"Oh come on, it'll be fun" grinned the Doctor, slipping his arm into Amy's. They appeared to be on the edge of forest. Amy looked up and gasped. Camelot, was in front of them, staring them in at their face.

"Is that Camelot?" asked Amy excitedly.

"Yup!" said the Doctor, "Look at those window, absolutly brillant aren't they? I helped make them myself. Gosh you should have seen the trouble they caused, when making them".

Amy groaned at the Doctor, and pulled him towards Camelot. As they walked through the gates, two guards with a picture of a dragon, saluted them as they walked in. The Doctor saluted at them, before letting go off Amy and sauntering on ahead. He was acting like an overexcited child, Amy couldn't tell what he was excited by the most. They had entered the lower town and seemed to be surrounded by colourful market stalls and the hustle of many medieval people. Amy wondered around, admiring the town, while the Doctor had walked over to one of the stall owners, and was talking really fast about the apple in his palm. Rolling her eyes, Amy didn't look infront of her and BANG! She bashed into a dark headed boy, who aburtly dropped the contents of his basket on the floor.

"I'm so sorry" she said, bending down to pick them up.

"It's okay, it was my fault really, I'm always such a klutz" he grinned. They stood up.

"I'm Amy"

"I'm Merlin"

Amy stared googled eyed at him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Now Amy it's rude to stare" grinned Doctor, creeping up behind her and making her jump.

"And it's rude to scare people" she sighed.

"And you are?" asked Merlin.

"Oh me, I'm the Doctor!" Doctor replied, flashing his famous cheesy grin.

"A doctor like a physician?" Merlin pondered. Amy shot Doctor a puzzled look.

"Nope" he replied, he then turned to Amy, "A physician is like a doctor, they treat anyone for any illness's".

"Oooh I see" said Amy.

"So what are you a Doctor of then?" Merlin asked.

"Everything!" laughed the Doctor. Merlin smiled, not really sure if he should be laughing or not.

"Hey Merlin, ever considering in growing a beard?" Amy asked, grinning.

"A beard?" Merlin was now looking bewildered.

"Yeah, like a long silver one - like DUMBLEDORE!"

"Who's Bumbledore?"

"He had an AMAZING beard!"

"Amy leave him alone! You can't expect to have a beard for his entire life!"

"But-"

"Amy, your confusing him even more!" Doctor said turning to a very befuddled Merlin, "I'd leave her if I was you, she's from Scotland."Amy rolled her eyes at the Doctor, he grinned at her then started walking along, with Merlin and Amy in his wake.

"So where's King Arthur?" asked Amy, thinking he might know the great king.

"King? Scotland is infront of the times a little times, it's Uther on the throne!" Merlin said, stopping at a market stall and picking up some herbs.

"So where's Arthur then?"

"Oh that prat! Um probably fighting some knights or something." This shocked Amy.

"You know him?"

"Yeah I'm his manservant" Amy gasped and turned to see how the Doctor would take this but he was too busy asking someone what the year was.

"Why are you his servant?"

"Um saved his life several times, a great way to repay me. Oh and otherwise, I'd just be stewing herbs all day with Gaius," he paid the stall owner and began walking towards the castle.

"So what's Arthur like?" said Amy fascinated.

"Ugly, really ugly. And annoying too!"

"I heard that Merlin!" replied a voice back. A boy with blonde hair came sauntering forward. Merlin groaned and grinned sheepishly at him.

"Speak of the devil" he murmured.

"Merlin have you finished your chores yet?" Arthur demanded.

"Not yet"

"Late as usual"

The Doctor came skipping back."Oooo hello there" he said shaking Arthur's hand.

"Um what are you doing?" Arthur asked confuddled. He eyed Doctor's strange clothes. Then he spotted Amy.

"Well hi" he said, kissing her hand. Amy grinned back at him, "who are you?"

"I'm Amy"

"And I'm the Doctor" said the Doctor.

"Where have you come from?" Arthur asked curiously.

"Um land of the Narnia"Arthur looked sceptical.

"And where's that?"

"Scotland" said Merlin.

"How would you know Merlin?"

"Because sometimes I get clever"

"Riiiiight"


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur stared at Merlin quizzically. Then he smacked Merlin around the head.

"Don't be a prat Merlin, you aren't clever" he said. Merlin rolled his eyes.

"As you wish Arthur," Merlin muttered sarcastically.

"What was that?" asked Arthur.

"Umm I like ponies," Merlin said.

"Merlin, you do say some of the weirdest stuff," said Arthur. Amy and Doctor glanced at each other. Arthur turned back to Amy and the Doctor.

"So, Amy and the Doctor? What is your business in Camelot?"

"Sight-seeing, the best kind!" grinned the Doctor, "Oh yeah and here's my coat of arms". The Doctor held up his psychic paper. It remained blank to Arthur and Merlin. However Arthur seemed to be satisfied with it. Amy noticed that Merlin remained stumped by the paper.

"Come with me Sir Doctor and Lady Amy," said Arthur, taking Amy's arm. Amy grinned and stuck out her tongue at The Doctor. He stuck his tongue out back. Merlin followed closely behind.

They walked through the market place, the savoury scent of apple pies and sizzling meat hit Amy's nose. The market was busy with hustle and bustle of many the Castle residents.

"This way," said Arthur. The four of them walked through a large drawbridge into a large courtyard. It was spacious and Amy gasped at the beauty of it. Arthur led them up some steps which were flanked by two wing lion statues. At the door, two guards nodded as they passed through.

"Hey tell the King, that I require an audience with him" Arthur said to the guard on the left.

"Okay Sire" he said, and he sped off down the corridor.

"Talk about snappy service, you can't find anything like that anyone these days," murmured Amy to the Doctor.

"Now now Amy" Doctor grinned.

The guard came back.

"He said he's ready Sire" said the guard.

"Thank you!" said Arthur. The guard smiled and walked back to his post. The four of them walked down the corridor and through a pair of large oak doors into a large hall. The sunshine shined through the stained glass windows, making multi-coloured patterns on top of people's heads.

At the end of the hall, was a large throne and sitting upon was an old, greying man.

"That's the king" whispered Merlin.

"What?" said Amy, bemused…


End file.
